slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Nitro Kyx
Matthew James O'Brien, better known by his ring name Matt Nitro is an American actor, musician, and professional wrestler currently signed to an exclusive contract with Virtual Attitude Wrestling (VAW). Before The Ring Matthew James O'Brien started out living in San Diego, California until moving to the Hollywood area, in hopes to find work in the show business. After landing a few roles as side-characters in local television programs, including his short-term recurring role as Detective Tony Miller on CSI: Chicago, O'Brien realized that his heart was no longer settled in the film and television industry. O'Brien would then venture into many capital projects and investments shortly after his Hollywood stint, netting multi-millions on capital investments and speculations based off of the 2005 Housing Market Crash. Professional Wrestling Career After successfully making his money, O'Brien would later take a side-gig with a local professional wrestling promotion and a make a move to Miami, Florida to work for Virtual Attitude Wrestling (VAW), debuting under the ring name of Matt Nitro. He would later go onto become a two-time VAW Intercontinental Champion with the compay. Nitro started the VAW's most dominant stable, The Union, with fellow wrestlers Lucas and The Wrath. Over time, he built The Union up brick-by-brick, causing chaos among the ranks of VAW, and eventually added both Jeni Porta and 'Rated X' Scott Hex to the faction. However, following the release of Matt Nitro from VAW in September of 2013, The Union crumbled and was considered no longer active within the company. After being fired from VAW in 2013, Nitro set the independent circuit on fire in 2014, competing in promotions all across the United States. However, after only a few months, Nitro was involved in a serious car accident on the way home from a local wrestling show he had worked earlier that night, sidelining the wrestler for months. While recovering from the injuries he sustained during the crash, Nitro began to write music, but soon realized that his career in music would not become as successful as that of his wrestling career. During this time, Nitro faded away from the professional wrestling industry, but later returned to the ring after nearly a year and a half absence, following multiple phone calls he received from independent wrestling promoters throughout the state of California. Now back in the business, Nitro is considered one of the most eccentric, charismatic individuals to ever step foot in the ring by fans and wrestlers all across the world. Personal Life O'Brien is good friends with fellow professional wrestlers Maven Gothly, Drake Adams, Christina Krovac, and Brooke Owens. Film & Television In Wrestling Trademark Moves Championships & Accomplishments Nicknames * "Showtime" * "The Pretty Boy" * "The Commander" (as part of The Union) * "Your Feature Presentation" * "The Human Highlight Reel" Managers & Valets * Stacy Grace (VAW) * Johnny Van Dam (UXW/Independent Circuit) - as part of Next Generation: Extreme * Nevin Korobase (UXW/Independent Circuit) - as part of Next Generation: Extreme * Jeni Porta (VAW) - as part of The Union * Scott Hex (VAW) - as part of The Union * Lucas (VAW) - as part of The Union * The Wrath (VAW) - as part of The Union Entrance Music * "All For Nothing" - Linkin Park (NMW/VAW) - Current * "Hear Me Now" - Hollywood Undead (Independent Circuit) * "Faceless" - Red (VWE) * "Last Resort" - Papa Roach (UXW/SOW) * "Tourniquet" - Marilyn Manson (UXW/SOW) Gallery Showtime Matt Nitro 2015 002.jpg Showtime Matt Nitro 2015.jpg '-ItsShowtime2015' World Tour.jpg =